Unidentified feelings
by HappyAsIAm.x
Summary: Naomi and Emily meet for the first time and confusion takes place. :   Naomi's POV


**This is my new story. I hope it's better than my other one and I really hope you enjoy it. I quite like it. Let me know what you think of it. It took me over 3 hours to write and now I'm really tired.. I think I'm going to go to bed. I really wanted to finish this though before I did so please review and tell me what you think and if you would like me to carry on with this story.**

**Thank you so much : ) **

**

* * *

**

Naomi is walking down the uneven dusty path on her way to the local park to meet her best friend Effy. The sky is clear without a cloud in sight, which she thinks is very unusual for early October. She's wearing a thin cardigan over a white vest top with her new favourite dark denium jeans, seen as though she is fairly warm. She has her white nike trainers on her size 6 feet and she's shocked how clean they are considering she wears them a lot of the time.

As she reaches the park entrance, she sees a group of kids shouting and playing football on the long green grass over by the bridge. She laughs to herself thinking what if one of them fell in the river and how funny that would be. On her right are two dogs playing fetch with each other and getting rather excited by all the barking they are creating. One of the dogs is a Yorkshire terrier and she thinks how cute he is. She wishes she could have one of these dogs for herself, but knows her mum wouldn't let her because she's tried asking for a dog before and how that didn't end too well.

Suddenly she sees her best friend Effy over by the burger van or whatever the fuck it is. She also sees two more people, both with vibrant red hair and as she walks closer towards them, she notices that they both look different but she can tell they are definitely twins. She wonders who the bitchy one is and who the nice one is.

Effy greets her and introduces the twins to her and vice versa. Katie and Emily. Emily and Katie. She notices that Emily has a timid look on her face whereas Katie has a "oh look at me" expression. She could easily tell when they greeted her who indeed the bitchy one was. Naomi was unsure what this unexplained feeling was that had just occurred in her stomach. However she thought nothing of it. Just thought it was nerves around new people. Little did she realise what it actually was.

They all start walking at a reasonable pace down towards the exit of the park as Effy chats away to the bitchy twin. She is left with this feeling again and it hasn't decided to budge so she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, and when she opens her eyes she notices Emily looking at her with a panicked expression on her face. Naomi notices this and tells the redhead not to worry, and that she is just thinking about how much she misses her mum.

Speaking of which, she hasn't seen her mum in a while, maybe a few months. She suddenly decides that she should go and visit her mum more often, treat her to a nice meal and catch up on their lives. Ever since going to Leeds University from her first day, she hasn't had much time to catch up with her family and friends from back home because she is too busy working hard trying to work at her dream.

When Naomi was a little girl she had always wanted to become a nurse. Doesn't know why though, probably because her grandmother was always discussing her days on the ward and how the different patients made her days much more interesting. She decided when she was just eight years old that all she wanted to do was help people and her grandmother told her that when she was older, that she could move away to anywhere in the world because every country needs nurses and from that day on, that was her long life dream. And nothing was going to stop that.

Naomi suddenly feels rather cold and she looks up into the sky and notices that there seems to be dark clouds in the sky. She worries that it might start to rain and hopes that she doesn't get wet because she hasn't brought a coat with her, whereas the other three girls all have. Maybe they all knew that it was going to rain. She wishes Effy would have told her this, or maybe even her friend JJ.

JJ knows everything about anything and he is one of Naomi's close friends. They met when they were both at the University through another friend, Pandora. Basically it was a long story. She thought he was quite weird at first with all his magic tricks and showing them to a bunch of girls trying to impress them all. Bless him. He is very clever though, probably as clever as Einstein. She chuckles to herself and Emily once again looks over. Naomi smiles at her and she returns the smile but looks quite frightened and embarrassed. Naomi doesn't know why though.

As they reach the University's accommodation, which happens to be where all four of them are staying, Effys decides that they should all come to her room as she claims it to be the biggest, which Naomi believes it to be a load of shit because she knows that all the rooms are exactly the same size in this building.

Once they are inside Effys room, she asks Katie to help her prepare some "non alcoholic" drinks and Naomi just laughs at her and tells her that she doesn't know the meaning of the word.

"We won't be gone too long." Effy says as she winks at them both.

Naomi knows that Effy is up to something and she intends to find out, no matter how secretive Effy can be. She decides that is her plan and realises she is thinking too much because Emily is just sat on Effy's bed with her legs upright and arms hugging them as if they were the only thing that truly mattered to her at this specific moment in time. This is not the reason that she realises this, because she notices Emily in a completely different way. She seems to be very shy and protective of herself. She wonders if she would let her protect her. She wonders why she is thinking of all these weird thoughts and again thinks nothing of it. They are just both two complete strangers, which are yet to become closer than ever and none of them realise this as it's too early in their "friendship" to even know what's going on with them.

Naomi looks at Emily and realises how pretty she is. She realises that she is jealous of her or maybe she just wishes she could spend more time with the redhead. She notices Emily doesn't talk much and she's starring at her, hoping Emily doesn't notice this because they both might freak out a little. She sees that she has lovely chocolate brown eyes with a cute button nose and a few freckles here and there. She thinks she's kind of gorgeous and really wishes they would become best friends. Maybe this is because all she wants to do is see Emily every day. She says this because she thinks she is jealous of how pretty the redhead is, but deep down she knows that this isn't exactly true.

They talk for a little bit and find out a little more about one another. Emily tells her that she is also studying nursing and wants to become a nurse. They share stories on how they decided that this was the right option for them. It was quite nice knowing that they were both in the same class and Emily laughs telling her how they didn't even realise. They sit in a comfortable silence and Naomi wonders where Effy and Katie are with their "non alcoholic" drinks. She knows what her best friend is like and knows exactly what she is trying to do, even though she knows that it isn't right and not exactly fair either.

Eventually Effy and Katie arrive back into the messy bedroom. Naomi asks Effy and Katie what took them so long and tells them that they have been waiting here for nearly half an hour. Not like she's been noticing the silver square clock slowly ticking its way around the hour, minute by minute. Not like she notices these things when her mind is focused elsewhere. The only reason she knows this is because the redhead next to her mentioned something about this not five minutes ago.

Effy turns her Ipod on with sounds of muse's – time is running out blasting out through the tiny little speakers. It's weird how loud it can be through these, or maybe it's just because it's quite a loud song. She thinks to herself what this song and Effy is trying to tell her. They all finish their drinks and decide to head to the local University's pub because it's fairly cheap on a Monday night.

Once they arrive at the pub, Effy phones Cook and asks him to come down and meet her and the others. It's now 7:30pm and he shows up ten minutes later at 7:40pm. Naomi is shocked at how quick he managed to get here. She thinks Cook is not a nice guy to pretty much every girl and has tried to shag her more than once. It's surprising really because he knows she can't shag him, even if she wanted to. It's not right. She knows it's not right and even Cook knows that, so he respected that and ever since, she actually finds him a nice guy, even if he is a dick to most girls. She knows he only likes a laugh though and is pretty much a sex-a-holic every night of the week. She's used to this behaviour by now and when they are out together with Effy, they all have a pretty good time.

Naomi goes to sit down next to Effy, but Katie is already sat there and the only empty available seat is next to Emily. She doesn't complain though, she just still finds it all so weird and doesn't understand anything that her head and heart is trying to tell her.

After a couple of hours, Cook announces that he wants to go clubbing around town seen as though it's pretty cheap on a Monday night. Effy and Katie take him up on his offer, but Naomi and Emily decline. Naomi thinks Emily only did this because she wasn't going, but was secretly hoping that this wasn't true, despite the reason that Emily said the only reason she wasn't going was because she wasn't feeling well. She hoped Emily was okay though. She knew that much.

The three of them left the pub as soon as they said goodbye to them both and Emily decided that they should both head back to their rooms. She agreed.

They walked in silence for most of the way and the sky was pitch black and it was starting to rain slightly. Luckily it wasn't too far to their rooms and Naomi knew she would be home soon tucked up safely in her own comfortable bed. She smiled slightly at this thought. Her hands are getting rather cold now and she wishes she would hurry up home, even though she doesn't necessarily want to leave the redhead. She knew that she would see her soon though, not because she wanted to, but because she needed to. Naomi doesn't know why though. She finds this very strange.

Suddenly Naomi is looking over to Emily and smiles. They both seem to becoming very close, even though they only just met earlier on today. Naomi's happy and she doesn't think anything of it. She doesn't think about anything or anyone.

When they reach the accommodation building, Emily realises that they are both going separate ways so she stops and Naomi turns around to face her. She wants to hug her, she doesn't know why but she has a sudden urge to hug the petite girl in front of her. However, Emily seems to be leaning in close.. too close for Naomi. She realises that the redhead is going to kiss her.. _oh shit! _

"Errr.. Emily I have a boyfriend."

* * *

**Reviews? Comments? Ideas? Anything. Let me know. : ) **


End file.
